Eleking
is a monster that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraseven. He appeared in episode 3, "The Secret of the Lake." He has since then become one of the most popular and reoccurring monsters in the Ultraman franchise. Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraseven' to be added 'Ultraman Taro' to be added 'Heisei Ultraseven' to be added 'Ultraman Max' to be added''http://hicbc.com/tv/max/contents/kaiju/20050709/20050709_1.htm Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Eleking's profile in "Ultraman Max" 'Rei's Eleking' ''to be added''http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy1/monster/mons_ereking.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Gomora's profile in "Ultra Galaxy"http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy/monster/ereking.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Eleking's profile in "Ultra Galaxy NEO" 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle' ''to be added 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey' Eleking first appeared in episode 2 of Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey, entitled "Reionyx Battle." Like the previous series, Eleking continues to serve as the third Monster that belonged to Rei's Party. Eleking was first used in battle against a Dorako that belonged to a Reiblood Alien Hook, when the Reiblood's Monster attempted to attack his and Hyuga inside of the Gostar Dragon. Eleking and Dorako's battle started off at a standstill, until Dorako began taking advantage of his blades by slicing up Eleking with them. Luckily with the intervention of Hyuga firing the Gostar Dragon's missiles, Dorako was weakened by the assault, allowing Eleking to regain the advantage in battle. Rei's Reiblood instinct however began to rise to the surface as the Monsters' fight quickly turned brutal, with Eleking ripping off Dorako's wings and assaulting the already weakened monster excessively until Eleking finally put Dorako out of his misery by blasting the Monster with an Electrical Bolt of Lightning, destroying Dorako. Eleking's last appearance was in episode 6, (entitled "The Strongest Reionyx") where he fought against the Reiblood Alien Keel, Grande and his Tyrant, after Gomora had failed to do any damage to the Monster prior to him. However much like Gomora, Eleking was vastly outclassed by Grande and Tyrant's power and was soon beaten senseless by it. Things only got worse for Eleking after Grande initiated a Reionyx Battle to the finish and he immediately ordered Tyrant to fight more seriously, all while Eleking's attacks failed do any harm to Tyrant, whereas Tyrant's attacks did serious damage to both Rei and Eleking. Tyrant's assaults on Eleking soon turned vicious, all while Rei was left to take hit-after-hit, unable to fight back. Even with the assistance of the ZAP SPACY trying to weaken Tyrant by firing their missiles at it, Tyrant showed no signs of damage being taken by them and even attempted to destroy the Pendragon as well. However, Eleking jumped in the way of Tyrant's Arrow Beam, taking the damage once again being mortally wounded by it. Finally in one sick final attack, Tyrant sliced Eleking's throat, and Eleking collapses from his injuries. Then the monster's body transforms into blue light particles and explodes, signaling that Eleking has died. Despite Eleking's death though, the Monster was able to cut his link with Rei before he died, allowing Rei to live on and get his own Battle Nizer upgraded into a Neo Battle Nizer to fight back against Grande. 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' Eleking reappeared in the film, Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's revived 100 Monster Army. Eleking teamed up with fellow monsters, Alien Guts, Velokron, King Joe Black, King Pandon, Nova, Banpira, Fire Golza, Doragory, Alien Metron, and Gan-Q to take on Ultraseven in the Monster Graveyard. He was Ultraseven's first kill after Ultraseven destroyed him with the Emerium Ray. Later, Eleking joined the rest of Ultraman Belial's Monsters in forming the Conglomerate Monster, Beryudora. Eleking is one of the monsters that makes up the left horn. 'Ultraman Ginga S' to be added''http://m-78.jp/ginga/2014/character/#content9 Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Eleking's profile in "Ultraman Ginga S" 'Ultraman Geed' ''to be added''http://m-78.jp/geed/kaiju/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Eleking's profile in "Ultraman Geed" EX Eleking is a powered up variation of the original Eleking. He first appeared in the video game, "Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth." 'Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth' to be added 'Mega Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS EX' to be added Lim Eleking is a miniature variation of the original Eleking. He first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Mebius, in episode 8, entitled "Terrible Predator." Subtitle: 'Ultraman Mebius' Lim Eleking was created as an offshoot of the original Eleking when GUYS attempted to use the Monster's data to power-up their Maquette Monster of Miclas. However due to the two monsters' battle in the past, the data was partially rejected and a miniature version of Eleking was created as a result, thanks in part to the Nanomachines that were scattered around GUYS's HQ. At first the creature was a nuisance to the team (with the exception of Konomi, who found it to be adorable) as it would feed on the HQ's power supply (at one point electrocuting George,) forming multiple versions of itself, and evading capture due to having a 1-minute time limit as well (and also for possessing the invisibility data of Neronga and Eledortoise.) However after the defeat of Bogarmons, the team eventually learned to live with the creature, and instead used Lim Eleking as both a pet and mascot for GUYS. Lim Eleking would continue to live and interact with the members of GUYS (mostly Konomi) until the series finale, where the poor creature was ripped apart after an Imperializer destroyed the team's particle accelerator (the machine that gave Lim Eleking life, and powered the Maquette Monsters.) During the final episode though, the accelerator had enough power to create a Lim Eleking to have it join the team in saying goodbye to Mirai/Ultraman Mebius as he was leaving Earth. 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle' to be added Appearances in other media 'Ultra Fight' to be added 'Redman' to be added 'Chibira-Kun' to be added 'Ultra Super Fight' to be added 'Yuugen Jikkou Sisters Shushutorian' to be added 'Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth' to be added 'Mega Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS EX' to be added 'Ultra Zone' to be added 'Mega Monster Rush: Ultra Frontier' to be added 'Ultraman X' to be added Other appearances 'Stage Shows' to be added 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' to be added 'Miscellaneous' *Eleking was a participant in the Japanese Game Show, "Takeshi's Castle" in the special "Monster" themed episode. He participates in the segments: The Great Wall, Knock Knock (where he briefly engages Yoroi (the Boxing Beast) in battle), Skipping Stones, Rice Bowl Down Hill, and Showdown. In the U.S. variation of the show known as "MXC," he only appears in the Skipping Stones segment (renamed "Sinkers & Floaters") and briefly in the Great Wall segment, and is called "Alazilla Babaganoush," and is a murderous mutated Eggplant. Weapons and Abilities - EX Eleking= * to be added - Lim Eleking= * to be added }} Behind the scenes Portrayal * to be added Notes * to be added Gallery * to be added References Category:Ultraseven Monsters Category:Ultra Fight Monsters Category:Redman Monsters Category:Ultraman Taro Monsters Category:Heisei Ultraseven Monsters Category:Ultraman Max Monsters Category:Ultraman Mebius Monsters Category:Ultra Super Fight Monsters Category:Ultra Galaxy Monsters Category:Ultra Frontier Monsters Category:Ultraman Ginga S Monsters Category:Ultraman Geed Monsters Category:Monsters that appeared in movies Category:Monsters that appeared in video games Category:Beryudora's Left Horn Category:Allies